Prohyas Warrior
Prohyas Warrior is a warrior, the younger twin brother of Vambre, and one of the main protagonists of Mighty Magiswords. Appearance Prohyas is a young man of average build, with long light blue hair and dark brown eyes - as revealed in Dungeons and Dayjobs - along with a noticeable goatee and sideburns. He typically wears a short-sleeved, skintight red-brown shirt with black sleeves that extends to his knees (similar to a kilt) with a light brown scarf. He also sports dark brown pants, black boots trimmed blue (the top part of his boots is most likely fur of some kind), a red-brown headband, and wrist-warmers. Personality Prohyas is impulsive, compassionate, terrified of mdnfkj, and brave, always willing to do the right thing (though sometimes reluctantly). He is also adventurous, always ready to go out on a quest in order to prove themselves and become even greater warriors. Compared to his sister, he is sometimes depicted as the kinder or more emotionally intelligent sibling, but his inability to think on his feet is what often lands them in trouble. He is also shown to have a 'mother's instinct', as noted by Vambre in "Zombie Reasonable". Magiswords *Accordion Magisword *Bacon Magisword *Boomerang Magisword *Boulder Magisword *Chainsaw Magisword *Cheese Magisword *Cuppa Joe Magisword *Celery magisword *Clapping magisword *Dairy Product Magisword *Dolphin Magisword *Dummystein Magisword *Electric Razor Magisword *Excaliburger Magisword *Exploding Bubble magisword *Foam Finger Magisword *Hook Magisword *Hover Board Magisword *Little Blue Bomb Magisword *Magnet Magisword *Microphone Magisword *Mummy Magisword *Pencil Magisword *Plunger Magisword *Radiator Magisword *Sleeping Dragon Magisword *Zombie Pumpkin Magisword Origin The main Mighty Magiswords characters were created when Kyle A. Carrozza was in high school in 1996 for a high school comedy and prior to the premiere of Mighty Magiswords, Prohyas was originally named Prohias (as the character was named after Spy vs. Spy creator Antonio Prohias). In 1996, he was originally an archer. For Legendary Warriors for Hire to Dungeons and Dayjobs, he was a master magic user where he shoots green beams. He also gained facial hair such as side burns and goatees. His trademark hat was ommited for Mighty Magiswords in exchange for a headband. For Warriors for Hire, his boots matched his outfit rather than being black. In all versions, prior to Magiswords, he was depicted as a cocky, show-off. Trivia *Prohyas' favorite animal are dolphins, as revealed in the episode "Who Hyas it Anyways??", which most likely explains why he likes the Dolphin Magisword so much. *He can only take so much cute and if something is too cute, he'll walk away. *He can play the accordion, based on the fact that his voice actor and creator Kyle A. Carrozza, plays accordion. *He hates it when pencil lead gets stuck in his fingernails. *He doesn't like upselling. *He resembles Gourry Gabriev from the anime series "The Slayers". *He is terrified of Sharkblade Magisword and the flu. *He loves no bread in his soup. *He mentions that he has sensitive skin. *The character is named after Antonio Prohias, creator of Spy vs. Spy. His name was originally spelt the exact same way until Magiswords was picked up. *Prohyas Warrior has all of the magiswords including Accordion Magisword, Bacon Magisword, Boomerang Magisword, Boulder Magisword, Chainsaw Magisword, Cheese Magisword, Cuppa Joe Magisword, Celery Magisword, Clapping Magisword, Dairy Product Magisword, Dolphin Magisword, Dummystein Magisword, Electric Razor Magisword, Excaliburger Magisword, Exploding Bubble Magisword, Foam Finger Magisword, Hook Magisword, Hover Board Magisword, Little Blue Bomb Magisword, Magnet Magisword, Microphone Magisword, Mummy Magisword, Pencil Magisword, Plunger Magisword, Radiator Magisword, Sleeping Dragon Magisword and Zombie Pumpkin Magisword. *Prohyas Warrior is seen playing the Accordion Magisword in the ending credits. Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Warrior Family Category:Main Characters Category:Workers Category:Former Slugburger Worker